


Montage 2.0

by neytah



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, and everyone else but i don't feel like tagging them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years later, they go for another picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Montage 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://thatgingerkiwichick.tumblr.com/post/102601318153/if-no-one-writes-a-fic-about-john-and-hero-doing) post on tumblr, and the new bloopers vid. pretty short, but just wanted to do it for the shippers. set in the same universe as [Five Kisses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2575865), but not necessary to read first. happy reading!

It's been two years since that wonderful picnic. When they were younger, when things were simpler, when they were carefree, clueless. Now, when they climb that same hill, much has changed.

The gang is much smaller this time. Many of the gang have moved on, it's only the few that have returned for the summer who've come. Bea and Hero, John and Pedro, Balthazar and Benedick. Ursula comes too, and Meg brings her girlfriend from Uni. Dogberry and Verges were going to come, but had to cancel due to "unforeseen circumstances." All the yet, they sit upon the hill, on a blanket with good food and good company.

It's strange how much they've grown. Last time, Benedick and Beatrice were just bickering kids, now they're a real couple. And Ursula's still shy, of course, but she knows who she is, what she wants. She can speak up for herself. And Pedro and Balthazar have more or less ironed out the kinks of their relationship. There was a good amount of fighting after the honeymoon phase that threw the gang for a loop. There was a breakup and get-back-together a year ago. But things are better now, and everyone is glad. And Meg, her and Emma, are the cutest as can be. In comparison to last time, with her and Robbie, who never treated her right, so it's nice to see someone who really can make her happy.

And John and Hero, is the least expected development. No one ever would've guessed, would've known. Hero or John would never have guessed it either two years ago. But here they are.

They lie in the middle of the blanket, her head on his chest. Ursula snaps a picture, Meg comments on how cute they are.

"I love you." She whispers up at him.

"Love you too."

Beatrice mimes gagging from the affection. Everyone laughs.

This picnic is different from the last time.

But a good kind of different.


End file.
